The sweetest of Errors
by alice-sakura
Summary: Después de una tragedia amorosa Alice tendrá que vivir una nueva vida pero quien diría que su nueva vida comenzaría con el mas dulce de los errores de su vida...porque después de las tormentas siempre sale el sol y ya es hora que el sol salga para ella.
1. Chapter 1

**Alice pov.**

Hoy era el gran día, hoy me casaría con Jasper Whitlock de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, el hombre de mis sueños.

Mi nombre es Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, hija única del mejor doctor del mundo Carlisle Cullen y de la gran diseñadora de exteriores Esme Brandon, tengo 20 años, mi cabellos es corto color negro de ojos azules verdosos, de facciones finas como las de un duendecillo, todos me comentan que tengo un andar digno de un corcel desbocado capaz de romper el corazón de una bailarina con años de práctica.

Soy una de las diseñadoras principales en **DKNY** y bailarina principal de ballet, mis damas de honor son Isabela Swan y Rosalie Hale mis mejores amigas de todo el mundo.

Mi vestido de novia era hermoso, la limosina color blanco había llegado por mí, estaba nerviosa, cuando llegamos las chicas me ayudaron bajar agarrando parte me mi vestido para que no lo pisara.

Estaba en la entrada del salón de la gran iglesia donde sería mi boda, las grandes puertas del salón se encontraban cerradas para dar un toque de drama cuando entrara.

Alice—me llamo Bella—Jasper no ha llegado.

Pero si me he atrasado 20 minutos en llegar aquí—les informe, me estaba hiperventilando—es para que el ya estuviera aquí.

Tranquilízate Alice, ya vendrá—me quiso tranquilizar Rosalie.

¿Pasa algo cariño?—me pregunto mis padres acercándose junto con Charlie y René Swan padres de Bella, acompañados por Robert y Elizabeth Hale padres de Rosalie.

Jasper a un no ah llegado—le informo Bella.

No te preocupes querida, ya pronto estará aquí—René se acerco a mí y me abrazo al igual que mi madre.

De pronto mi celular empezó a sonar, era una llamada de Jasper.

**Jasper ¿Dónde estás? Ya estoy en el salón de la iglesia esperándote—**mi voz sonaba desesperada.

**Lo siento Alice, pero no puedo casarme, no estoy listo—**no encontraba ni una pisca de tristeza ni arrepentimiento en su voz, no encontré en él ni un sentimiento**—en serio lo siento Alice pero no puedo casarme con alguien a quien no amo.**

Al escuchar sus últimas palabras mi mano soltó el celular que cayó al suelo, las lagrimas empezaron a recorrer mis majillas.

No vendrá—solloce—el no vendrá.

En ese instante mi mundo se desmorono por completo, en qué momento aquel hermoso sueño se convirtió en una horrible pesadilla.

Alice—me llamo Bella y Rosalie.

Por favor sáquenme de aquí—les pedí casi gritando—sáquenme de aquí.

Bella y Rosalie se acercaron a mí, Bella al igual que Rosalie estaban llorando junto conmigo.

Váyanse, nosotros les explicaremos a los demás que la boda se cancelo—dijo mi padre abrazándome—se fuerte cariño.

Las tres subimos a la limosina, yo no dejaba de llorar, no podía creer que esto me estuviera sucediendo a mí, jure que por un momento estuve a punto de desmayarme

Cuando llegamos a mi gran departamento Bella me ayudo a quitarme aquel vestido de boda que con tanta ilusión había escogido hace ya bastante tiempo, me sentía tan patética, Rosalie me preparo la ducha.

Al mirarme frente al espejo jure que vi a un ser tan distinto al que solía ver antes, lucia realmente espantosa, mi maquillaje se había escurrido de tanto llorar, estaba tan pálida como un muerto, por un instante creí que era esa típica chica zombi que solían pasar en las películas de horror.

Rosalie y Bella se quedaron conmigo aquella noche.

Las heridas hay que curarse con alcohol—dijo Rosalie sacando una botella de whisky.

Rosalie—la regaño Bella que se encontraba a mi lado mientras tomaba mi mano para darme ánimos.

Rosalie tiene razón bella—trate de sonreír—no pienso quedarme aquí sufriendo por el grandísimo idiota de Jasper.

Así se habla amiga—Rosalie me dio una copa llenándola hasta al tope.

Salud—alce mi copa para brindar, tome el whisky tan rápido que el menos de 5 segundos ya me encontraba bebiendo más.

Después de mucho whisky nuestra embriagues se hacía muy notoria.

El no vale la pena Alice—me dio un fuerte abrazo Bella quien se encontraba muy pasada de copas-tu eres como la hermana que nunca tuve, tú te mereces a alguien mejor.

Hay que divertimos—Rosalie nos miro con una sonrisa picara adornando su rostro—no hay mejor forma que divertirse que en un _Stripper_**.**

Mi mente me decía: _no lo hagas, _pero de mi boca solo salió un: _claro vamos_

Con sumo esfuerzo conseguimos arreglarnos sin parecer tres mujerzuelas con el maquillaje sumamente cargado.

Con pasos torpes nos dirigimos a un Stripper que se encontraba como a una calles de aquí, al llegar unos apuestos hombres sumamente bien fornidos nos atendieron llevándonos a una mesa cerca del escenario.

Después de tanta risa y alcohol todo por un momento llego a nublarse, al día siguiente al despertarme en mi departamento, un fuerte dolor de cabeza vino a mí.

_¿Tanto bebí anoche que no recuerdo sumamente nada?_—pensé para mí misma—_lo único que recuerdo fue a ver bailando con Rosalía y Bella._

Pero algo me saco de mis pensamientos al sentir algo moviéndose a lado mío, al voltear para ver de qué o de quién se trataba, me encontré encontré con un hombre muy apuesto, parecía algo mayor que yo tal vez por unos años, sus cabellos eran cobrizos y se encontraba completamente desnudo y dormido.

Hola hermosa—se despertó encontrándome con unos ojos verdes,

Yo lo único que pude hacer en ese instante fue gritar para que unos segundos después poder desmayarme.

_¿Qué rayos hiciste Mary Alice?_—me grito mi conciencia— ¿_cómo piensas salir de este gran lio en el que te has metido? No puedo creer que tu…nosotras hemos sido capaces de ser semejante tontería._

Por más que quisiera negarlo la estúpida voz de mi conciencia tenía razón, ¿en qué momento ocurrió todo esto?


	2. Chapter 2

**Alice pov.**

Despierta—escuche una voz dulce—me estas asustando querida.

Abrí los ojos para toparme con el hombre más apuesto que he visto en toda mi vida, el me sostenía es sus brazos con mucho cuidado procurando no hacerme daño.

_Concéntrate_—me ordeno mi conciencia.

¿Quién eres?—pregunte sin dejar de mirarlo separándome de él.

Que graciosa eres Alice—sonrió pensando que era una broma pero al notar mi expresión supo que hablaba en serio— ¿en serio no te acuerdas de nada?

Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba en un Stripper con… -lo mire sorprendida—de seguro usted debe de ser un Stripper.

De hecho…—trato de hablar pero yo lo interrumpí.

¿Dónde están Rosalie y Bella?—pregunte un poco asustadas.

¿Te refieres a la chica rubia y las castaña que te acompañaban anoche? Las deje en sus casa junto contigo, estaban bastante ebrias—me contesto sonriendo.

Note que a un el seguí desnudo y lo peor de todo es que yo también estaba desnuda, me apresure a tomar mi ropa para vestirme rápidamente, la cabeza me daba vuelta.

¿Segura de que estas bien?—me pregunto tomando su ropa que se encontraba en el suelo.

Estoy perfectamente—le respondí sin verlo a la cara.

Bonito sujetador—me comento levantando del suelo mi sujetador negro con encajes.

Debes irte—le quite mi sujetador guiándolo hasta la puerta—fue un gusto conocerte.

Le cerré la puerta a la cara sin decir nada mas, tome mi celular marcándoles a las chicas pero ninguna contestaba, tome asiento en el gran sofá de mi sala tratando de recordar pero nada venia a mí. Mi celular empezó a sonar, era una llamada de mi padre.

**Alice ¿estás bien?**—me pregunto mi padre preocupado—**estuve marcándote varias veces pero no contestaste.**

**Lo siento padre**—trate de que mi voz sonara lo más tranquila posible pero me costaría demasiado esfuerzo—**apenas acabo de levantarme.**

**El motivo de mi llamada también es para que vengas a cenar con nosotros**—me informo mi padre—**vendrá a cenar un amigo mio con toda su familia y queremos que estas aquí con nosotros.**

**Está bien padre**—me pase una de mis manos a mis cabellos— ¿**a qué hora ser la cena?**

**A las 8:00 p.m**—me respondió mi padre—**te estaremos esperando mi princesa.**

**Allí estaré padre, cuídate mucho nos vemos**—colgué soltando un suspiro.

No podía sacarme de la cabeza aquel apuesto hombre, cuando llego la noche me prepare para ir a casa, me mire una vez más al espejo para verificar si era yo en realidad.

Al llegar a casa me encontré con el mismo hombre de aquella mañana.

Hija te presento a Edward Anthony Masen, hijo de Elisa y Jackson Masen—nos presento mi madre acercándome a el.

Mucho gusto—Edward beso mi mejilla—es bueno verte.

Esto no podía sucederme a mí, ¿Qué había hecho mal para merecer esto?


	3. Chapter 3

**Alice pov.**

¿Por qué no me dijiste que no eras un Stripper?—le susurre a Edward molesta.

Porque no me diste la oportunidad—me contesto Edward un poco molesto—tal vez sea porque me echaste de tu apartamento antes de decirte todo.

¿Y qué quería que hiciera?—fruncí el seño—eras y eres un extraño para mí.

Eso puede cambiar querida—me guiño un ojo sonriendo ampliamente.

Durante toda la cena mis padres nos dejaban de hablar junto a los Masen.

Querida—me llamo Elisa—lamento que te hayan dejado en el alta.

¡Maldición! Yo que ya empezaba a olvidar ese tema, solo hacen que mi corazón doliera a un mas, solo estaban agrandando la herida.

No se preocupe—sonreí tristemente—pretendo que todo quede atrás.

Mi madre me explico que los Masen acaban de mudarse desde Inglaterra hace una semanas, por eso la cara de Edward no se mi hacia nada familiar, ya que en Forks todo conocen a todos.

Alice ¿puedes servir el postre?—me pidió mi madre.

Claro madre—me levante de mi asiento para dirigirme a la cocina.

Yo la ayudo—escuche hablar a Edward.

Y en unos segundos ambos nos encontrábamos solos en la cocina, eso era muy mala señal, saque los Brownies del horno justo a tiempo.

¿te sientes mejor?—me pregunto Edward acercándose a mí ayudándome con los Brownies.

Si, gracias—lo mire a los ojos y esa fue mi mayor equivocación pues quede hipnotizada.

Es bueno saber que estés bien—Edward bajo la mirada tímidamente—me preocupaste mucho.

_Qué lindo_—dijo mi conciencia_._

_¿Y tú de que parte de los dos estas?_—le reclame, ya estoy quedando loca en pelearme conmigo misma.

No debiste preocuparte, estoy perfectamente bien—le sonreí dulcemente.

Alice yo…—Edward tomo mis manos acercándose más a mí para besarme pero antes que sucediera tome un Brownie y lo metí a su boca.

Delicioso ¿verdad?—sonreí ampliamente aguantando las ganas de reírme.

Realmente delicioso-rio Edward, tomo un Brawnie metiéndolo a mi boca haciendo que las migas ensuciaran mi rostro—déjame limpiarte.

Y sin decir más me beso, el beso era extremadamente delicioso con ese rico sabor a chocolate pero sabia a un mejor, el beso al comienzo era tierno y lento pero después se volvió intenso tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire. No pude evitar sonreí ampliamente al igual que el.

¿Pero que es esa sensación que hacía que mi corazón se acelerara?

_Es amor tontita_—escuche nuevamente la voz de mi conciencia.

¿Amor? ¿Me enamore de un hombre que apenas conozco? Esto no puede ser cierto.

Volvimos con los demás a un que de seguro la mayoría de las miradas estaban puestas en mi por mi expresión de tener una herida provocándome mucho dolor.


End file.
